


More Than Just a Nice View

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Sweet, Tenderness, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip into the mountains and out of the city, along a winding road, is going to plan until Link misses a turn. Or, is it a calculated detour? You decide.</p><p>  <i>"Humfh,” Link chuckled, licking his lips. “See something you like?” He waggled his brows as he wrapped his hand around his erection.</i></p><p>  <i>”Well,” Rhett looked into Link’s teasing eyes. ”I see someone I love.” His gaze dropped to Link’s lazily stroking hand. “And something I want.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just a Nice View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humbae/gifts).



> Written as a part of my 400 Follower Giveaway on Tumblr :)

“I think you missed the turn back there, brother.” Rhett pointed out the window into the darkness.

Link smiled. He rested his wrist on the steering wheel, fingers hanging limply over it, the other arm propped on the open window frame. The sun had set and had taken with it the oppressive heat of the day. As they weaved through the winding roads that led into the mountains, cool evening air streamed in through the open windows.

“Link?” Rhett leaned forward, peering over him.

The moonlight reflecting off of the painted lines on the road danced across his features, casting shadows and revealing the mischievous grin on Link’s face. “You think I forgot how to drive, Rhett?” Link chortled, shifting his grip on the wheel, freeing his right of any obligation to drive and trailing his fingers over his thigh.

Rhett’s eyes followed the movement of Link’s delicate fingers, watched as he splayed his large palm open over his thigh, rubbing over the denim of his jeans.

Link tilted his neck to either side, letting out a small moan before biting down on his lip.

Rhett knew it was likely an innocent gesture, a fidget brought on by the hours he’d spent behind the wheel, but he’d known Link long enough to sense the subtle shift in the air between them. Link was being intentionally alluring, stretching that long neck, holding that plaintive moaning note just a little too long. Rhett ran his tongue over his lower lip, narrowing his eyes. “You missed that turn on purpose, huh?” Rhett’s voice was a near whisper, deep and warm.

Link’s exploring fingers lifted the hem of his soft cotton t-shirt and began manipulating the button of his jeans. “Perhaps,” he winked, turning his head and flashing his sharp canines.

Rhett groaned at the sound of Link’s zipper sliding open. He felt his mouth beginning to water as he chewed on his tongue.

Link rounded a bend, slowly pressed his foot on the break as he pulled the car off onto a wide shoulder. A mountain pass opened over the guard-rail and the moonlight illuminated the valley below. It was a beautiful view; he appreciated it for a brief moment before turning to Rhett. The lust in his eyes, the curve of his cheeks, he was more beautiful than any view. Link released his seatbelt, and reached inside his now open jeans, freeing himself.

“Unnh,” Rhett moaned as he unclipped his seatbelt, throwing it off his chest. He felt his own desire twitching in his pants, pressing into the firm denim, straining.

”Humfh,” Link chuckled, licking his lips. “See something you like?” He waggled his brows as he wrapped his hand around his erection.

”Well,” Rhett looked into Link’s teasing eyes. ”I see someone I love.” His gaze dropped to Link’s lazily stroking hand. “And something I want.” He leaned across the car, eyes closed, lips begging to be kissed, when a hand firmly grabbed his hair.

“I love you too, Rhett,” Link growled. “And I will give you that kiss.” He yanked Rhett’s hair. “But only when I can taste myself on your lips.” He shoved Rhett’s head into his lap as his pumping hand moved to join the one buried in Rhett’s soft hair.

Rhett gasped in surprise, but Link’s words were like gasoline on the fire, his smoldering desire now a blazing inferno. Rhett’s cheek grazed over Link’s stiff cock, the hairs of his beard trailing and tickling. His tongue wet his lips and he pressed them against Link’s throbbing flesh, sucking and licking, appreciating it before positioning his mouth around the tip.

Link’s head fell back against the seat, his hands relaxing in Rhett’s hair, petting and soft. “Your little tongue feels so good, baby,” he groaned.

Rhett hummed in appreciation. He knew how to please Link, but hearing Link utter those intoxicating words was like oxygen, like life-sustaining fuel. He swirled his tongue around Link’s swollen tip, probing the slit, teasing and flicking.

Link’s body twitched under his touch, his legs quivering.

Rhett toyed with him, bobbing down over his length, his lips barely grazing flesh.

The sensation of Rhett’s teasing mouth ghosting over the skin that hungered for stimulation the most, was enough to elicit a menacing growl from deep within Link’s rapidly rising and falling chest. “Enough teasing,” Link said, his fingers trailing gently over Rhett’s cheekbones before gripping his fingers around the shells of Rhett’s ears. “Let me fuck that pretty little mouth.” He thrust himself inside of the silky heat.

Rhett nearly gagged at the force of Link’s intrusion, but he loved it when Link used him, when he took what he needed. He relaxed his jaw and hollowed his cheeks, giving Link the freedom to drive deep into his mouth, to fuck into the back of his throat while his lips squeezed tightly.

Link groaned, bucking his hips, burying himself over and over into Rhett’s soft mouth, feeling himself hit the back of his throat.

Rhett, being a practiced and willing partner, took Link deeply into his open throat, drooling down over Link’s long shaft.

Link felt the early signs of his orgasm, pressure building, tension in his gut. The feeling of Rhett’s warm tongue, hot mouth, soft lips, was pushing him to the edge. He looked out at the cool glow of the moonlight, following it in through the windows and reflecting off of Rhett’s golden-brown hair. “God, you are perfect,” he moaned.

Rhett could feel Link’s body beginning to jar, his bucking hips moving at an irregular pace, his breathing breathy gasps and groans. Rhett smiled around his lover, before taking him as deeply as he could, filling himself with Link, knowing it would pull the final pin, that Link would tumble over the edge.

The dam gave way, Link’s eyes blew open, his mouth hanging slack. The sounds falling from his lips were incomprehensible expletives and pleas, declarations of love and appreciation, no one word discernable from the next. His fingernails dug into the skin on the back of Rhett’s neck, clawing, raking soft skin as his hot come spilled into Rhett’s mouth. His body twitching and quaking as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his veins.

Rhett growled with satisfaction, tasting his reward. He relished the feeling of Link’s slick, salty come filling his mouth. He wanted more, and he would have it. He pressed his tongue hard against Link's softening cock and suck hard, milking the last of Link’s offering from him.

Link’s body collapsed into the seat, his hands fell onto his lap, his panting breath filled the car, fogging the glass. “Jesu… Jesus Christ, Rhett...” He ran his hands through his dark hair, wiping the back of his hand over his sweat-dampened brow.

Rhett lapped his tongue over Link once more before pulling away and looking up at him, smiling, his eyes gleaming. “I think I’m owed a kiss,” he smirked, grazing over his plump lower lip with his teeth.

Link smiled down at him, running his fingers over the soft hairs under Rhett’s jaw. He cupped Rhett’s chin, encouraging and tender.

Rhett’s long eyelashes fluttered as he rose up, his gaze meeting Link’s.

Link covered Rhett’s mouth with his, kissing him passionately and deeply, tasting himself in the depths of Rhett’s mouth as their tongues wrestled for dominance. He nipped at Rhett’s lip, sucked it into his mouth. He pulled Rhett close, their chests heaving together, their hearts thrumming in-time, in sync.

Rhett pulled away, panting and breathless, cheeks flushed and rounded by the loving smile on his face.

“You got your kiss,” Link purred, flashing his brows, his fingers working the clasp of Rhett’s belt. “But I think you’re owed a bit more than that.” He pushed Rhett back into his seat, falling into his lap.

”I’m sure glad you missed that turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked Link's little detour as much as Rhett and I did! Road-trip roadhead... yummy ;)


End file.
